


"i bet you taste like magic."

by ceremoany



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, First Time writing Smut, I think I did, Mutual Masturbation, i can't tell if i did good, i love my kids so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceremoany/pseuds/ceremoany
Summary: Nesta has trouble with skin to skin contact after her previous relationship with Tomas Mandray. Cassian is letting her work through it in her own way.





	"i bet you taste like magic."

I lean my forehead on his bare chest and exhale. He must be siphoning heat directly from the sun. I push through the shame and embarrassment to say what I cannot lie to myself about any longer.  
“I want to touch you.” I whisper. “So badly.”  
“Touch me, Nesta. Please.” He replies like he's been waiting to tell me these words since he came into this universe and he must say them now before I disappear.  
“But you can’t…” I shake my head a bit, forehead still touching his chest. I do not want to say it aloud again.  
“I know.” I lift my head and gaze at him through my lashes. He is so sure but I still ask again.  
“Really?” I whisper. I should be scared to push my limits and risk resurrecting the memories I bury daily. I should be, but excitement pricks at my veins like a nurse eager to move onto the next patient.  
“I’ll keep my hands to myself. I swear to you Nesta.” He looks me like I'm made of feathers and I want to show him I'm a Phoenix. “I want you to feel me.”  
His hands are shaking by his side and I want to hold them against the rose petals that his presence places on my cheeks. Instead I take advantage of this moment, so fragile and fleeting. I will my hands to be steady for him as I lift them to his neck. His heat greets me like I've just walked in from a cold winter night and I'm melting, melting, melting. I feel his pulse vibrating against my hands, so sure of itself, it's purpose. I slowly let my hands drift upwards, over the sharp edge of his jaw and onto the smooth cushion of his cheeks. My thumbs graze atop the apples of his cheeks and his eyes flutter shut, long black lashes now laying on my fingers. They feel like butterfly kisses. I run my hands up still, flitting past his cheekbones, my thumbs running against his temples until my hands are in his thick black hair. It swallows my pale flesh and I move against the softness of it. Cassian moans softly and I'm not breathing and all I want is to hear it again. My fingernails scratch his scalp gently and he lets out another soft moan. I'm already tucking his noises away into my mind to remember forever. I make a noise in surprise and he looks at me. His eyes are sleepy and content and in this moment he looks like a fallen angel. The sides of his lips quirk up at me and I feel like that might be his way of bestowing blessings. I wonder... 

I grab a fist of hair and gently tug so his head falls back a little. His hands twitch at his side's but I fulfill what they seek and move closer to him. We're on our knees and our thighs are touching and every inch of his skin on me feels like it's singing my name like a Siren. Closer! Closer! Closer! 

He swallows and I set my eyes on his pulse like a target. I can feel the heat before my lips met it. I feel it bashing itself against my lips and I open to greet it. My teeth graze his throat before I lick him like he did to me all those months ago. I hope he feels a fraction of what I did but I can tell by the way his chest is rising and falling that he does. I close my lips around his skin, sucking on it slightly. I earn another moan from him and greedily slip it into that pocket in my mind.  
“Oh gods.” I say against his throat. I press my stomach against his and I think my heart stops. There's a hard length pressing up against my stomach and I ignite. Whatever band of self control that I've weaved through my actions of this morning have snapped. I press my stomach against his hard cock with more pressure this time and my head falls down on his neck. I sink my teeth into the soft brown flesh before I lose anymore control and start writhing against him.  
“Fuck.” He groans. I let the skin of his neck lose and start lapping my tongue over the indentions I've left. "You're doing so well, Nesta.”  
My heart hums with his praise. My hand leave his hair and the left side of his neck and I don't know where they're going but anywhere on him is a good place to be. My hands falls under the hem of his shirt and I'm feeling his stomach, chest and never forgetting how close that band of his underwear is. I detach from his neck and look down at the contrast of our skin together. We compliment each other well. The golden brown of his skin making the soft pink of mine stand out. The moonlit colour I am making his tone all the warmer. We are dusk and midnight. My fingernails dig into his chest, leaving my mark of crescent moons on his horizon. My eyes gaze at his face and I'm surprised to see his cheeks are full of colour, as if he's stolen his rose petals back from me. Even his nose is tipped in pink. His lips are wet as if he can't stop picking them and I can't help myself. My lips meet his and it's unlike anything I've ever known. So different from that kiss he gave me on the battlefield. That kiss was layered with grief of what could have been. In this moment I am sure that this is the next life he promised me and this kiss is hope. He tastes like sugar and cream and the combination is driving me crazy. I want more. His full lips part as he draws in a gasp. I make quick work of this. I kiss his top lip and his bottom lip before he realizes what's happening and presses against me. My lips part for him and his tongue finds its way into my mouth and I feel like I'm drowning and I never want to come up to the surface. He's breathing like he's going crazy and I can't even imagine what I sound like but the noises that escape his lips take priority in my brain. He sucks my tongue into his mouth and I whimper as he lets go. I'm kissing him and my heart is beating so fast I can't tell if I'm imagining the black spots blooming behind my eyelids. He pulls back from me and I feel like I've been yanked up to the surface by the back of my neck. His eyes are lit up and he's smiling like a child in a candy shop.  
“No, no, more…” I whisper. There's force in my words and I know I'm being selfish but in this moment my body cannot let him go.  
“Nesta... Babe… You do realize where your hand is, right?” Embarrassment cracks through my desire and I am alert of my right hand in-between my thighs, my fingers dipped inside my folds like a honey pot.  
“Oh my god, I'm so sorry-“ He peppers my cheeks and lips and nose and forehead and jaw and eyelids with kisses before I can say anything more.  
“I want you to feel good.” He says in a low tone. There's something about it that vibrates my bones.  
“I…” He places another kiss on my lips and I'm still mortified.  
“Shhh. Keep your hand there. Do you like the way you’re making yourself feel?”  
“Yes..."  
“Keep moving your fingers, Nesta.” I slip my fingers back into my folds. My eyes flutter shut and my head dips down as I find that bundle of nerves at the apex of my thighs. I run a finger around it slowly. I cannot believe this happening. Cassian is watching me touch myself and every circle I make makes my breath come faster. “I can smell how wet you are. God's, Nesta, you smell so good. How do you taste?” My hand slows but does not stop as I look at him with wonder in my eyes.  
“I don't... I've never…” His gaze is deep and urgent, his cheeks riddled with more rose petals.  
“I bet you taste like magic.”  
My heart skips a beat as I get an idea. I grip onto his thick upper arm with my free hand and I move my fingers around my clit once more before I dip a finger into my hole. My lips part as a moan escapes me. My fingernails grip into his arm and I begin pumping my finger faster. It feels like heaven and I can see stars flying across the back of my eyelids. I dip another finger inside the deep wetness and curse against his chest. It hurts and I can feel myself throbbing against my fingers but I want him to know. I want to know. I slowly remove my fingers from myself and lift them carefully from my underwear and up to my face. They're soaked with a milky sheen of liquid and my heart is galloping as I open my mouth and suck on my fingers. Cassian's whole body twitches and his hand fly's to his hard length still pressed against me. I roll my tongue over them, keeping my lips partially open. It's sweet and salty and unlike anything I ever imagined. I close my lips around my fingers as I pull them from my mouth.  
“Why don't you find out?”  
“Cauldron be damned, woman.” His lips crash into mine with force and need and his tongue laps at the inside of my mouth. The sheer intimacy of what we're doing is making the heat in my belly burn hotter. He parts from me and presses his forehead against mine. His breathing is heavy and his lips are swollen like clouds.  
“You, Nesta Archeron, do not just taste like magic. You are magic.” My heart contracts and expands and I'm smiling at him like we're the only two left on the planet and I've finally found him.  
“What do you taste like, Cassian?” His brows lift before my smile becomes contagious. His teeth are so bright that they shine and I want to memorize the angle in which his lips lift when he smiles and the the way his tongue presses against the back of his teeth.  
He squeezes his length from outside of his underwear. My blood is screaming, Yes! He flips the band down and I can see the head of his cock. It's wet and shining in the morning glow coming in rays through my window. His stomach flexes gently and another bead of clear liquid escapes from his slit. He runs his finger over the drop and across his head before lifting his finger to his mouth which is already half open. He wipes his liquid on the pad of his tongue and I moan just watching him. I cannot believe what I'm seeing and I blink harshly to make sure this isn't just a fever dream. His liquid glistens on his tongue and I lean into him. I kiss the smooth surface with my lips. I lean back and look into his eyes before I lick the moisture from my lips. He's watching me so intently I'm sure that the world could be burning around us and his gaze would not falter. He tastes like water and something else I can't place, all I know is that I want more. I can't stop biting my lower lip.  
“Hm?” he ponders.  
“Have you done that before?” I ask too breathlessly to be flirty.  
“Everyone should know what they taste like. Did you like how you tasted, babe?”  
“Yes.” I nod.  
“And did you like the way I tasted?”  
“Yes!” I squeak out. More rose petals fall upon my cheeks. They keep falling and coat my collar bones and the tops of my breasts.  
His lips find mine once again and he's saying a million different things at once, combinations of “you're so beautiful” and “you are what I was made for” and I wish I could to recite him how I feel as well but my breath is nowhere to be found.  
My fingers are knotted his his hair and I can't pull his face close enough to me. I can feel him leaking onto my stomach through my shirt and it sends my body into the most wicked tailspin. I can't believe I'm responsible for making Cassian feel this way. This man, Commander of Armies, God in his own right, is reacting to my body this way, my taste. And his hands aren't even touching me. We are a mess of moans and whimpers and “oh, gods” and it sounds like church hymns in my ears. 

“Do you want to touch yourself, Nesta?” He says to me and my hand clumsily untangles itself from his head of hair and I slide my fingers into my waistband. His laugh sounds like honey.  
“Do you want to touch yourself too, Cassian?” He looks down at the wet stain on my stomach and another bead of moisture drips from him.  
“If you're okay with it, and only then.”  
My eyes prickle with tears at his words. Nothing but honestly and love coat them and I want to wrap myself around him and spend the rest of my forever that way.  
“Please. I... I want to watch you. I've never seen…” I say.  
He kisses the bridge of my nose and my Cupid's bow. I mirror his kisses and he pulls his boxers down to his knees slowly, as if he's afraid I'm a deer and he'll startle me away. His hair falls in his face and he looks down at his hard length. He looks at me through the black tangles but my eyes won't budge. He lifts his siphon topped hand to his base and squeezes. His cock twitches upwards and he runs his fingers down it until he reaches the tip and rolls his arm back. I'm transfixed on his movements. The way his ragged breaths come in time with his strokes makes me knees give out. “I’m fine, I'm fine!” I can stay before he stops, my eyes still on his hand wrapped around himself. He huffs out a laugh. I’m kneeling and the backs of my thighs are on top of my calves. I don't even try to right myself. I'm eye level with his stomach and my hair brushes his arm as he pumps himself. He's groaning my name and I'm lost. The world is fuzzy. I push my fingers deeper into my underwear and warmness greets me. My underwear are soaked through and the skin around my cunt is slick with moisture. I slip a two fingers inside myself and cry out. I reach my other hand in my underwear and start brushing my index finger over my clit. I think Cassian says something to me but it's too hard to pay attention to anything. I lean my forehead into the side of his stomach and I feel him go taunt and loose at once. I know he wants to touch me. I want him to touch me but I have to be stronger for him, for myself, before I can let that happen. I want nothing more than for him to touch me like I'm touching myself. I give his side a kiss as I open my eyes and continue watching him. He reaches under his cock to cup his balls and gently squeezes them. I moan at the sight of him. He must be what sculptors aim for when they carve old Gods. I pump my fingers faster and rub my clit with more intensity. The heat set low in my stomach is almost unbearable now. I right myself on my knees and draw my fingers out of myself and wrap my arm around Cassian's neck to steady myself. My wet fingers make their way to his mouth and he sucks them completely clean, biting them when he's done. I press my face into his neck and move my fingers faster over that tiny bundle of nerves. I lick and suck and bite and I want to eat him alive. “Cassian,” I moan. “I feel…” I cannot describe what I feel. I'm building towards something every time I brush my clit. I'm shaking and my thighs are tightening and my breathing is labored from forgetting to inhale and exhale for periods of time. 

He lifts his head up to me and stares at the roses he gave me. “So unbelievably beautiful.” 

I wrap my free hand back into his hair and I tug his head back down to mine. I can feel the vibrations from him stroking himself. I can feel his gaze as my eyes flutter shut and I'm whispering his name between moans. He kisses the tops of cheeks and down towards his jawline until he finds the shape of my ear. He runs his tongue up the pointed length and whispers. “Release, love.” I do exactly as he says. A hot wave of pleasure rolls over me and my hips jerk towards my hand. This is everything. I feel like I'm living in a dream. A flare of black blooms behind my lids again and I have to steady myself by gripping Cassian with as much strength as I can give as my high rushes through my limbs. I don't even realizing I'm biting Cassian's neck until he nuzzles his face into where my neck meets my shoulder. My hair creates a barrier between his face and my skin. I can feel his hot pants through it. Ripples of my high are washing against me while I continue slowly rolling my hips towards my hand. Cassian's body goes ridged and I know this is his ending. The last of my orgasm feels like a warm fur blanket wrapping itself around my senses. I release his skin from between my teeth and whisper to him with my lips never leaving his wet neck.  
“My love.”  
He growls into my hair and it vibrates my entire being, sending a last wave of pleasure through me as I feel the hot come seep out of his cock and into my top. He's panting and shaking and moaning something. 

Nesta, Nesta, Nesta. 

He says it like it means ‘Amen.’  
His voice is raw and I know in that moment that this is his most vulnerable. 

He slumps against me after his body is spent and I free my hand from my underwear, release my other hand from his hair and wrap my arms under his and around his torso. 

”Hold me.” I say. And he does.


End file.
